Inocencia
by xXPetitSweetieBillyXx
Summary: Un Machop y un Abra tendrán un encuentro de lo más inesperado. Pensaron que sólo iban a conocerse por un día para después seguir su propio camino, pero por cada momento que permanecen juntos, mas inseparables se vuelven.
1. Encuentro

Todo iba bien en el camino, justo como lo había planeado, estar bajo esos altos y densos árboles, y sentir como las hojas secas aterrizaban a sus lados. Lo que no había previsto era perderse en medio de un lugar en el que nunca había estado. Solo. Sin nadie quien lo acompañace. O sin saber algún camino seguro de regreso. Pero si todos reconocían a ese niño, era por su positividad.

Aquél Machop había empezado a sentir fatiga en sus piecitos, por lo que decidió echarse debajo del árbol mas grande que había visto por el momento, se cruzó de brazos, recargándose contra el viejo tronco, y se echó a dormir por un rato.

¿Quién es ese niño?, tal vez se pregunten. Enair es un pequeño Machop que su sueño desde siempre ha sido el de recorrer todas las regiones con tal de aprender artes marciales a manos de verdaderos maestros y no por cuenta propia como solía intentarlo. Él sabe que eso le tomaría mucho tiempo, pero lo vale.

Aunque para en esos momentos, ya estaba un poco frustrado, y eso que solo era el inicio de su aventura. No recurría a ningún mapa de la región en la que estaba, Kanto, y era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para pedir direcciones, preferiría mil veces toparse con el mismo árbol en lugar de acompañar a alguien mas.

Todo era suspiros y ronquidos, hasta que se pudo escuchar el como muchas ramas y hojas secas crujían a lo lejos, hasta que el sonido se había vuelto mas cercano y apresurado.

¡Pum! Un gemido de dolor de se escucho, y eso fue suficiente para que Enair despertase de golpe. Su vista estaba nublada, solo veía una mancha amarillenta y marrón moviéndose un poco.

Se frotó los ojos con fuerza. Y ahí estaba. Un Abra, se encontraba en el suelo quejándose, el torpe se había tropezado con la raíz del viejo árbol, y se lastimo la rodilla.

Enair abrió sus ojos como platos, no había visto uno así de cerca, no le era usual ver uno, pero cuando cuando tenía encuentros con algunos, todos huían de él al presenciarlo. Pero había algo raro en él...

Aquél niño amarillo se volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron, se veía muy asustado y cansado, sus ojitos rasgados estaban abiertos. Se arrastró hacía Enair y lo tomó bruscamente de los hombros.

—¡¡Por favor, sácame de aquí!! ¡¡Escondeme!!— le suplico

Enair no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo, pero al verse así de mal, lo tomó de la mano y trato de convencerlo de subirse al viejo árbol.

—¡Súbete!— intentó alentarlo.

—¡N-no puedo, no tengo mucha fuerza...!—

El pequeño Abra comenzó a temblar de terror, hasta que el niño gris se le ocurrió otra cosa para que pudiese subir.

—¡Abrazate fuerte a mi! ¡No te sueltes!—

Enair le dio la espalda para que le hiciese caso, y sin dudarlo dos veces,el niño psíquico se apegó a él lo más que pudo.

Una vez ya listo, Enair trepó el árbol sin ninguna dificultad. "Es bastante ligero..." pensó.

El Abra apretó sus ojitos, no quería ver lo tan alto que estaban del suelo, pues le tenía miedo a las alturas, su corazón salia de su pecho por lo nervioso que se sentía.

Una vez los dos ya ocultos, se pudo escuchar a lo lejos el como alguien se quejaba y soltaba una patada a un montón de hojas secas, segundos después, se escuchó sus pasos cada vez más lejanos. Se había ido por completo.

Abra había soltado un suspiro de alivio, para finalmente darse cuenta en que situación estaba: primero, se encontraba en la parte mas alta de un árbol, y de tan solo pensar en eso lo hizo sentir bastante mareado.

—¡¡Bájame de aquí!! ¡¡Rápido!!— le pidió de forma histérica al contrario mientras lo sacudía.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Tranquilízate por favor!—

Lo tomó de un brazo y lo bajo al instante deslizándose del tronco.

Ya con los pies en la tierra, el pequeño Abra finalmente había contemplado su situación, y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de pura frustración.

Estaba comenzado a sollozar, dándole la espalda a Enair. El niño antes mencionado se había dado cuenta de eso, y quería saber que era lo que pasaba, y tal vez como ayudarlo.

—Oye...¿qué pasa..?—

—¡¿Qué que me pasa?! ¡Estoy en un lugar que no conozco! ¡Lleno de extraños! Estoy... perdido...— Finalmente comenzó a llorar, y cada vez mas lagrimas rondaban por sus mejillas.

Verlo así, hacia que Enair se siéntese mal, pero quería saber que era lo que había pasado.

—Pero...¿por que no simplemente te teletransportaste a un lugar seguro...?—

—¡¡Perdí mis poderes!! Todo por culpa de.. ¡ese imbécil!— soltó un gruñido de frustración, ya no sabia como sentirse, hasta que recordó que...

—Mi entrenador... se fue... me... dejó aquí...—

Enair de sintió tan mal al escuchar eso, que sin pensarlo dos veces, procedió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—No, por favor no llores...—

El pequeño estaba algo sorprendido, pero le correspondió al abrazo de inmediato.

Una vez ya rompiendo el abrazo, Enair se había dado cuenta que nunca le preguntó sobre nombre.

—¡Ah! Que descortés de mi parte, jeje, emm... ¿Cómo te llamas?...— Preguntó con un ligero sonrojo de pena.

El contrario se secó las lagrimas que se habían quedado en sus ojitos para corresponderle con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me llamo Alex... ¿y tu?—

—¿Yo? Me llamo Enair...— le sonrió audazmente, hasta que notaron que estaba empezando oscurecer.

—...Creo que deberíamos resguardarnos en algún lado...—

—...Te acompañaré... ¿Cierto?—

Alex se le acercó mientras mostraba una expresión preocupada, esperaba escuchar la respuesta que quería.

Enair no podía decirle que no de ninguna manera, eso lo haría ver bastante grosero, pero tampoco era que sabia exactamente que hacer.

—¡C-Claro que me acompañaras! ¿Acaso crees que te dejaría aquí...?—

Lo tomó de la mano sonriendole cálidamente.

—¡Mientras estemos aquí, me asegurare que nada malo te pase!—

Dicho esto, comenzaron su camino, pero ninguno de los dos sabe lo que les espera por el resto del día...


	2. Exploradoras

En su pequeña búsqueda mientras estaba perdidos en el bosque, la expresión de Alex había cambiado de neutralidad a completamente seria. Y el silencio entre ambos no beneficiaba en lo absoluto.

Alex dejó de sostener la mano de Enair y se alejó un poco de él. Estaba comenzando a sentir un hueco en el pecho, y el oscuro ambiente del Bosque Verde lo hacia sentir inseguro.

Ansiedad. Eso era. Era abrumador, no podía dejar de preocuparse en eso.

—...Entonces...— Enair interrumpió los pensamientos del otro tratando de formar una conversación.

—...¿Si?...— Murmuró casi para él mismo.

—...— Le daba algo de vergüenza preguntar, por lo que respiro hondo, y lo soltó así y nada mas. —¿Eres un chico o una chica?—

Alex frenó en seco. La pregunta lo... impresionó. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Enair frente a frente, quien se encontraba a solo dos pasos detrás.

—...¿Qué?...—

—Ah, jeje, es que... tú voz me confunde... Además de que eres muy flaquito... O flaquita.—

El pequeño Machop estaba comenzando a sentir como su rostro se enrojecía de la pena.

Pero tenía razón, Alex no solo tenía voz, si no apariencia andrógina que confundiría a cualquiera. Y no sólo eso, su nombre era bastante usado en ambos sexos.

Lo pensó un poco y solo frunció el ceño, no por enojo, si no por que no entendía a que se debía la pregunta.

—Soy un chico.— respondió a secas.

Decidió ignorar la pregunta y sólo continuó su paso junto a Enair.

—...¿Estas molesto por la pregunta?...—

—No exactamente.—

Después de un buen rato caminando, Alex se había dado cuenta de que estaban yendo en círculos por que la oscuridad de la noche no los dejaba ver muy bien.

—Enair,— se dirigió al contrario —creo que estamos dando círculos en el mismo lugar. ¡Ya he visto esa roca cinco veces!—

—¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo sabes que es la misma roca?—

—Te sentaste ahí hace dos vueltas atrás.—

Para cuando le había vuelto a dirigir la mirada, él ya estaba sentado sobre ella, con los brazos cruzados, el musgo le daba cosquilleos en el trasero, pero no dijo nada.

Alex soltó un gruñido frustración.

—¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡No estamos seguros acá afuera!—

—¿Olvidas que yo puedo darle en su madre a lo que se me ponga enfrente?—

Enair, con una expresión orgullosa, posó de una forma muy varonil. Flexionó sus brazitos dejándose ver como sus bíceps se asomaban.

—Pero no puedes golpear a un fantasma.—

—Tú tampoco.—

—¡Discutir por nuestras debilidades no nos servirá de nada!—

—¡Pero tú fuiste el que se enojo conmigo! ¡Y nisiquiera se el por que!—

—Es que... ¡Agh! ¡Cómo puede ser que esté en una situación así!—

Se acercó y se sentó en la enorme roca, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

Enair sólo se quedó en silencio, aun sin entender todavía por que estaba así de enojado. Sabía que estaba huyendo de algo, y que le tenía miedo, pero aun así no lo comprendía.

—Oye... Yo... ¡A-ayy!— Alex estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en su lugar, soltó un quejido al sentir un enorme y violento escalofrío recorrer todo su diminuto cuerpo.

Algo le había rosado la espalda.

—¿Alex? ¿Qué pasa?—

—S-sentí que... Que algo...—

—Oh, ¿acaso me sentiste?—

Una grave y misteriosa voz se hizo presente entre los dos. Ahí fue cuando un enorme Vengar apareció detrás de ellos, lamiendo las espaldas de los niños.

Ambos soltaron un grito de terror. Trataron de echarse a correr, pero no lo valió, en su lugar, terminaron cayéndose sin saber que hacer.

—Hace mucho que no veía niños como ustedes por aquí.—

Una expresión maquiavélica se cruzó por su rostro.

—Creo que me divertiré mucho con ustedes.—

Alex y Enair no entendían a que se estaba refiriendo, pero temían lo peor. Nuevamente trataron de escapar, pero ese Gengar era mas veloz, tomó el delgado brazo del Abra, jalándolo de regreso hacia él. Después lo alzo del suelo, para verlo mas de cerca.

—¡¡Enair!! ¡¡Ayúdamee!!—

El pequeño estaba llorando y pataleando, el estaba doliendo la muñeca de la fuerza con la que lo sostenían.

—¡Oh!, ¿pero qué tenemos por aquí?— Dijo en un tono sarcástico.

Había notado que Alex tenia algo que resaltaba en él, un moño azul.

—¿Qué clase de porquería tienes en el cuello?—

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Devuelvemelo!! ¡¡No lo toques!!—

El mayor le quitó su atesorado moño dejándolo tirado por algún lado en el sucio suelo.

Enair estaba petrificado del terror. Sentía como su frente y manos estaban bañándose en sudor. No podía moverse en lo absoluto. Quería actuar. Debía hacer algo. Pero sólo abrió la boca soltando un montón de palabras deformadas por la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Ah...nn...eh...—

—Oh vamos, ¿es enserio?— Dejó caer a Alex contra el suelo, quien estaba no suficientemente asustado como para no moverse en lo absoluto.

—¿Acaso tratas de hacerte el "valiente" para tu novio? Oh dime, ¿o es que no estaban muy juntos?— Se le acercó viéndose frente a frente. —Me parece que eres un marica.—

Se dejó ver como una asquerosa sonrisa se postraba en su cara, mientras que Enair estaba tolmente serio. Estaba enojado. Y mucho.

—¡¡No!! ¡¡No soy ningún marica!!— Lo gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como si ya estuviese harto de escucharlo.

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, había caído al suelo sintiendo un inimaginable dolor en su mejilla. Le habían dado un buen puñetazo, y nisiquiera se había percatado de ello.

Recuperó un mínimo de fuerzas, y ya estaba listo para "luchar", pero su sumió a una enorme tiniebla, y sintió comí su cuerpo era demolido a puñetazos. Por su espalda, su cara y su abdomen.

Solo se tumbó al suelo, mientras le sangraba la nariz. Ya estaba desecho.

Alex estaba completamente atónito. Gritaba el nombre del contrario, pero no lo podía escuchar. Hizo un esfuerzo para acercarse a él, pero no lo veía por la densa tiniebla que apenas se estaba esfumando.

Hubiese deseado no escuchar el como se quejaba del dolor.

Solo estaban a menos de un metro de distancia, pero aquel despiadado Vengar se interpuso entre ambos.

—Ahora solo faltas tú—

Alex solo vio como el mayor alzaba su puño listo para golpearlo, estaba preparándose para lo peor, así que solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras daba una mejilla, en la que recibiría el golpe.

Enair se había dado cuenta de esto,y no lo iba a permitir. Antes de que el puñetazo hiciese contacto con cualquier cuerpo, el valiente niño se arrastro hacia Alex dándole la espalda al mayor. Recibió el puñetazo, y fue el golpe de gracia para él.

Cayo tendido entre los brazos del Abra. Ahora si, ya estaba completamente aniquilado.

A el Gengar no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, pero se sobresalto cuando se escucho desde lo lejos una voz femenina.

—Tiara Lunar, ¡Ataca!—

¡¡Bam!! El mayor fue sorprendido por un golpe en su espalda, que hizo que se quejase y revisara que fue. Un boomerang rosado. Lo reconoció al instante.

Un Clefable. Portaba un pañuelo rojo y un bolso de correa.

—¡¡Te castigaré, en el nombre de la Luna!!—

Observó con detenimiento a ese Gengar, y soltó un gruñido.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Tú de nuevo?! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que darte esta lección?—

El Gengar sabia que no le iba a ir bien, por lo que se escabulló entre las sombras lo mas rápido posible.

—¡Hey! ¡No huyas cobarde!—

El Clefable fue detrás del otro, usando su boomerang para atacarlo, sin parar de repetir lo mismo "Tiara Lunar, ¡Ataca!".

Junto con ella, venía un Chansey, quien había esperado a que el Clefable se fuera junto con el intruso para así atender a los niños.

Estaba apenas unos 5 metros lejos de ellos, y a simple vista, era evidente que Enair no estaba bien.

—¡Ah!— El Chansey apresuró el paso para estar finalmente cerca de ambos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Están...?—

Se percató de lo mal herido que estaba el pequeño Enair. Tenia que ser atendido pero ya.

—¡Amaris!,— Le habló al Clefable. —¡deja a ese idiota y ven a ayudarme!—

El pokemon rosado fue a toda prisa, para también percatarse de los dos niños estando heridos y paralizados del miedo.

—¡Rápido!, ¡Hay que recargarlos en esa roca!—

—¡Esta bien!, yo llevó al mas pesado.—

Amaris cargó a Enair entre sus brazos y lo dejo tendido recargándose en la roca con musgo, mientras que el Chansey le ayudó a Alex a caminar hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

—¿Qué les paso? Saben que no deberían estar aquí a estad altas horas de la noche, ¿cierto?—

Alex no quiso decir nada al respecto, no sentía las ganas ni la energía para hacerlo. Estaba muy cansado.

El Chansey se puso a pensar que no era un muy buen momento para preguntarle sobre eso, por lo que se considero que el niño descansase por un momento.

—Vamos,— Le dijo. —sientate.—

Le ayudó a sentarse, aunque a Alex si le dolió el trasero al tumbarlo contra el suelo.

—Tiaré,— Le habló Amaris. —checa a este niño, esta muy mal herido. Yo me encargo del otro.—

Tiaré asintió y fue a revisar a Enair, mientras que el Clefable se dirigió a Alex, y se sentó a su lado.

Alex no le dirigió la mirada para nada, estaba cabizbajo.

—...— Amaris buscó en su bolso un montón de bayas muy peculiares, eran bayas para curar la parálisis. Tomó la manita de Alex, y me entregó unas cuantas.

—Cómelas, se que batallaras para tragarlas, pero te ayudaran mucho.—

Alex solo se le quedó mirando, y las colocó lentamente en su boca. Las masticó con lentitud, y las paso en su garganta sintiendo dolor. En menos de un minuto estaba empezando a sentirse mucho mejor.

Tiaré estaba aplicando alcohol en las heridas de Enair, quien no estaba del todo consciente de esto. Le estaba ardiendo, pero apenas las podía sentir en ese estado. Una vez ya aplicado el liquido, Tiaré procedió a ponerle vendas en sus muñecas, tobillos, abdomen y en su colita.

Alex al terminar de digerir las bayas por completo, se acercó hacia a Enair, apegándose a él.

—...gracias...— le susurró

Sin que las dos se diesen cuenta, Alex aprovecho para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Tiaré y Amaris se sentaron al lado de los dos; Tiaré cerca de Enair, y Amaris cerca de Alex.

—...¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?— Preguntó Tiaré.

—...Alex...— Replicó en un tono silencioso.

—¿Y tú amigo?— Cuestionó Amaris.

—...Enair...—

Las dos se miraron una a la otra, guardando silencio por un momento, hasta que el Chansey decidió hacer otra pregunta.

—¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí?—

—...Nos perdimos...—

—¿No trajeron nada con ustedes? Mapas, comida, agua... ¡¿Nada?!— Amaris se quedó sorprendida, por que cualquiera contemplaría ese aspecto.

Alex respondió eso con un murmuro.

—Bueno... Si ese es el caso...—

El Clefable se quitó su bolso y se lo entregó a Alex. Se lo estaba regalando.

—Si los exteriores van a explorar, esto es lo que van a necesitar~.—

Amaris le brindó una sincera sonrisa.

Alex tomó el bolso, y lo apreció con detenimiento; revisó que era lo que había adentro, y si es que le quedaba. Decidió ponerselo para no olvidarlo, y después, agacho la cabeza como si fuese una forma silenciosa de darle las gracias a las dos.

—Se los agradezco mucho...— Finalmente dijo en voz alta. —Quería preguntarles... ¿Cómo se llaman? Si es que no es ninguna molestia.—

Amaris se si tío alagada por lo que dijo el pequeñín.

—¡Jaja! ¡Para nada! Yo me llamo Amaris, y mi compañera de aquí se llama Tiaré—

—Las dos nos conocimos hace mucho, desde que ella era un Cleffa, y yo un Happiny.—

—Las dos nos habíamos perdido, hasta que nuestros caminos se cruzaron.—

—Y desde ese entonces, prometimos el no separarnos nunca...— Tiaré dijo esto con nostalgia, por que aun recordaba perfectamente el como se habían encontrado.

Alex se sentía emotivo por la historia que las dos le contaron, aunque le parecía bastante similar a su caso junto con Enair...

—...Si es que quieres buscarnos, puedes encontrarnos en Ciudad Fucsia. Siempre estamos ahí dos semanas cuando inicia primavera.— Comentó el Clefable con toda confianza.

—Di no sabes donde esta, puedes intentar localizarlo en el mapa.— Añadió el Chansey tomando un mapa que sacó de su mochila, mostrándole donde estaba.

—Creo que ahora deberías irte a dormir amiguito, para que despiertes junto con el otro chico el día de mañana.—

A Amaris se le había ocurrido la idea de cantarle alguna melodía, para que así los dos descansasen y despertasen con energía, y procedió a hacerlo.

Y después fe mucho tiempo, finamente, Alex pudo dormir de nuevo


	3. Dojo

Alex abrió sus ojos lentamente, no le fue muy difícil despertar. Se había dado cuenta de que finalmente después de mucho tiempo, pudo dormir, aunque había sido solo unas cuantas horas. Así que, por ende posiblemente debía haber recuperado sus poderes psíquicos. Miro sus manitas y las cerro con fuerza formando un puño. Hizo un esfuerzo y se concentró lo mas que pudo. Pero era inútil. Soltó un suspiro y tumbó sus brazitos a sus lados.

El sonido de alguien bostezando hizo que se diese cuenta de que Enair finalmente también estaba despertando de su largo sueño.

—Agh, me duele un poco la cabeza...— Se talló sus ojitos, para después estirarse alzando sus brazos.

Alex solo se le quedó mirando, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se iluminaba por su rostro.

—Veo que ya te despertaste.— Dijo a secas.

Enair al percatarse que le estaba recibiendo con una linda sonrisa, se ruborizó un poco, y no pudo evitar el no sonreirle también. Era bastante contagioso.

—Jeje, si.— Le dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca de la pena que sentía. Hace mucho que un chico no le había hecho reaccionar así.

Recordando todo lo que había pasado en la noche anterior, la sonrisa de Alex se había borrado casi por completo. No quería pensar en esa situación, pero quería saber, el por que el otro recibió el daño en su lugar.

Solo bajo la cabeza haciendo una pregunta sencilla.

—...¿Te sientes mucho mejor?—

—Ah, si, jeje. Oh bueno, no mucho, por que tengo hambre.— Replicó así como si nada, aun mostrando una sonrisa.

—Oye...— Levantó la mirada para preguntar otra cosa. —¿Por qué lo hiciste?—

—...— El otro niño guardó silencio, simplemente respondió: —No lo iba a permitir. Nisiquiera llevo un día conociéndote, pero me sentiría pésimo si es que algo malo te pasase.—

Alex se sorprendió un poco, pero no exactamente. Cualquiera sentiría algo así.

Cambió de tema, sacando del bolso de correa, un montón de bayas que parecían moras azules.

—Creo que es lo único que podrás "desayunar". Yo al menos no tengo hambre.—

—Esta bien.—

Las tomó se las empezó a comer una por una. Sus intenciones eran tardarse, no tenía bastantes ganas de moverse de ahí.

El otro niño admiró los enormes árboles que estaban por encima de ellos. El como las hojas de tono anaranjados y amarillo caían a sus lados, y en su cabecita. Ya eran fechas otoñales.

Sin que se diese cuenta, estaba moviendo su colita de lo tan maravillado que estaba, pues no salía muy seguido, o más bien, no se lo permitían.

Recordó que había perdido su preciado moño azúl. Le gustaba muchísimo el como se veía en él, ese tono marino resaltaba en todo su cuerpecito, y además, era bastante característico. Pensaba en muchas cosas en ese momento, hasta que cierto comentario lo distrajo por completo.

—Me gustan mucho tus ojitos.—

El Abra tomó esto con sorpresa, pues nunca nadie le había dicho algo así antes. Se volvió lentamente para mirar al otro niño, arqueando una ceja.

—...¿Cómo dices?...—

—¡Si! Son rasgados, los ojos rasgados son algo exóticos en mi opinión, yo en cambio tengo ojos muy grandes, jeje.— Ese era su argumento, y lo había dicho a la ligera.

Alex sintió espontáneamente como sus mejillas se estaban calentando un poco. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y se puso de pie esperando que el otro niño hiciese lo mismo.

—En lugar de tener nuestros traseros en el suelo, deberíamos buscar... Un momento...—

—¿Hhhm?—

Enair se levantó para después estirarse alzando un brazo y doblando el otro.

—Nunca te pregunté el por que viniste aquí... ¿Oh si?—

—Hhhm... Creo que nunca te lo dije.— Dijo. —Pero si tan curioso estas, ¡te lo diré!—

Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una pose "varonil".

—He viajado para explorar esta misteriosa región, ¡y aprender todo lo que debo saber de artes marciales!— Se llenó de orgullo al decirlo.

Alex finalmente entendió su proposito, pero aun no entendía al lugar que tenían que ir para poder hacerlo.

—...Entonces... El lugar que deberíamos buscar es...—

—¡Cualquiera!— Su tono de voz sonaba bastante despreocupada. Realmente ya no se mortificaba mucho de lo que podía pasar, de todas formas eran horas de día.

—Yo digo que vayamos a nuestra derecha, vamos a ver con que nos topamos. ¡Vamos!—

Enair no tomo de la mano y lo jalo a su antojo, y fueron a donde se le ocurrió.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera!— Reclamó Alex. —¿Acaso no aprendiste de lo que sucedió a no...—

—No lo menciones.—

Esas palabras habían sonado muy secad, por lo que ya no dijo nada por todo el trayecto de camino a su nuevo destino.

Alex sentía sus pies cansados, si tan solo tuviese sus poderes psíquicos, estaría flotando en esos momentos. Oh, como extrañaba sus poderes. Eso lo distraía de asegurarse si es que Enair no estaba guiándolos a algún mal camino, o el andar en círculos.

Los dos se encontraron con unos curiosos arbustos y árboles enanos agrupados, como si es que fuesen colocados así a propósito.

Era bastante evidente que mas allá había algo que estaba siendo ocultado. Muy obvio.

Enair lo examinó detenidamente, no era estúpido, ¿quien necesita cortar un arbolillo cuando solo puedes pasar al lado de él?

—¡Hey!— Alex lo tomo de la muñeca deteniendolo. —¡¿Que crees que haces?!—

—Pasar por aquí.—

—¡Si! ¡Eso ya lo se!— Replicó con enfado. —Se que parece que alguien debe estar ahí, pero ¿acaso quieres repetir...?—

—¡Te dije que no lo mencionaras! ¡Además, solo me disculparía por invadirlo, no es que le vaya a robar o a saquear su casita o donde sea que viva!— Dijo con un tono irritado.

Alex solo le dejo de sostener y soltó un suspiro de derrota. De todas formas, el otro niño estaba bastante determinado para pasar al otro lado.

Ya ahí, los ojitos carmín de Enair se iluminaron al ver que era lo que había. Un dojo. Parecía haber sido abandonado. Los entrenadores y el resto de gente les encanta cambiar y renovar, por eso no consideraron ese dijo como suficiente, y lo abandonaron.

Lo admiró con detenimiento, mientras que su curiosidad lo animaba a que se adentrase en él. Quien sabe, tal vez había algo muy interesante adentro.

Deslizo la puerta corrediza, y asomó la cabeza para ver de reojo.

Había objetos que parecían haber sido usados recientemente.

No se había dado cuenta de algo bastante importante.

—¡Patada voladora!— Gritó una joven y misteriosa voz.

¡¡Pum!! Un pie se estampó contra su mejilla, tumbalo al suelo de madera.

—¡¡Ayyyyy!!— Se quejaba Enair mientras se sobaba su cachete.

Alex al escuchar el quejido, fue rápido a revisar si es que todo estaba bien.

Al llegar, vio como otro cuerpecillo había ademas del de Enair quien se quejaba en voz baja, se dio un buen golpe en el trasero, se había caído encima de el otro niño. Era un Tyrogue.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Y qué hacen aquí?!— Preguntó demandando inmediatamente una respuesta, mientras se colocaba en una posición defensiva.

Los otros dos solo se que dato quietos y guardaron silencio. Alex alejándose unos cuantos pasos, y Enair siendo arrinconado en una pared, mostrando las palmas de sus manos como símbolo de paz.

—¡Espera!— Dijo. —¡No venimos a hacer nada ma-!—

Sus palabras fueron secamente interrumpidas cuando el niño luchador sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo de la cintura y lo tiro hacia atrás. ¡¡Pum!! Así se estrelló.

En realidad, no le había dolido bastante, pero si le dio un dolorcin en la espalda, y lo había dejado mareado.

—¡¡A-Ayyy...!!— Su voz sonaba como si en lugar de haberle lastimado la espalda, le hubiesen pateado el estómago.

El misterioso Tyrogue se levanto rápidamente para darle otro merecido, pero Alex se interpuso entre los dos.

—¡¡Detente!!— Exigió. —¡¡No venimos a hacer nada malo!! ¡¿Que acaso no nos escuchaste?!—

—Hhmm. Me han dicho que no deje entrar a nadie aquí.— El Tyrogue se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba irritado.

—Espera... Eso quiere decir que hay...—

—Creo que sabes demasiado.—

—¡Ya llegue!— Una voz de un joven se hizo presente. —Los otros dos se quedaron atrás por que estaban discutiendo y... ¡¡¿¿OH POR ARCEUS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO??!!—

Un Hitmontop soltó todo lo que traía en sus manos para dar un brinco de exaltación.

—¡¡Ah!! ¡¡J-Jonatan...!!— Dejo la pose ofensiva , y decidió optar por una mirada inocente. —Ya regresaste...—

—...— El Hitmontop guardo silencio cuando se percató que había dos desconocidos al lado del Tyrogue. Uno tirado, y otro acercándose a él.

—Disculpe... ¿Señor?...— Le habló con suavidad.

"¡¿S-Señor?! ¿Acaso me veo viejo?" se quejó internamente.

—Verá... Yo y mi amigo que esta tumbado agonizando, vinimos a ver si es que nos permite quedarnos aquí por un tiempo...—

Jonatan lo estaba dudando bastante. Si fuese por él, los dejaba vivir por el tiempo que quisiesen, pero no era solo su desición.

—¡Por favor!— Enair se puso en pie mientras soltaba suspiros, por que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—...¿Qué acaso uno es débil contra el otro...? ¿Oh es que le hiciste algo con tus poderes psíquicos?— Juzgó a Alex con la mirada, pero nisiquiera se inmutó, una expresión neutral permanecía en su rostro.

—Yo no haría algo así.— Replicó secamente.

—¡No se meta con él!— Enair se interpuso entre los dos. No estaba furioso, pero no sabia que intenciones tenía el mayor.

—...¿Qué es lo que ustedes buscan aquí?— Preguntó.

—Yo... ¡Yo busco a un maestro!— El Machop lo dijo con mucha determinación. La suficiente para captar la atención de Jonatan.

—Yo... Solo soy su acompañante...— Agregó Alex tímidamente.

Jonatan dejo que un par de segundos pasasen. En ese corto tiempo, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, mientras se ponía derecho.

—Tyler,— Pidió. —enciende la radio, esta guardada.—

Sorprendido, Tyler en lugar de obdecerlo, arqueó una ceja y le cuestionó.

—¿C-cómo dices?—

—Haz lo que te digo por favor.—

El Tyrogue no dijo nada mas, y procedió a buscar la radio. Era de color naranja con una franja roja, tenía unas cuantas manchas de mugre y de suciedad. Presionó un botón y una canción de ritmo movido estaba sonando. Justo estaba empezando. (Es la canción del multimedia.)

—Si con nosotros tres te quieres entrenar...~— Jonatan pasó de estar derecho a posar de forma ofensiva, incitando una pelea. —Entonces, conmigo tendrás que luchar.~—

Tyler se quedó boquiabierto, por que nunca vio que Joantan hiciese algo así. Alex abrió aun mas sus ojitos, se espantó un poco, pero no quería que o notaran.

Enair movía la colita mientras una gran sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro, frunció el ceño, y asintió. Aceptó el reto de forma silenciosa.

—Dime, ¿te sentirías mal si un niño como yo te ganase?— Estaba bastante confiado, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a ser su desventaja. Y Jonatan lo sabía, no iba a permitir a que ganase, ni por que era un niño. Necesitaba de algo bastante importante, la disciplina.

—Hhmm, no lo se, eso lo veremos...— Y sin mas preámbulos, uno se abalanzo contra el otro, cada quien con sus diferencias al estilo de lucha.

Alex quería interferir, pero Tyler lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el pecho del otro.

—No hagas nada... Tu amigo no tiene oportunidad contra él...—

Y era cierto. Nisiquiera había pasado un minuto, y Enair estaba de nuevo tumbado en el suelo de madera, la cabeza le daba vueltas todavía. Eso le pasa por cantar victoria antes de tiempo. Alex lo estaba atendiendo, lo sentó dejando que recargarse su cabeza en su hombro, y le dio una botella de agua.

Desde afuera, se podía escuchar unos suspiros de cansancio, pucheros y muchos alegos

—¡Ves! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Jaja!— Exclamaba una voz joven quien hablaba con mucho orgullo.

—Ya, ya, ya...— Replicaba otra voz grave con un tono irritado.

La puerta del Dijo se había deslizado, para dejar ver dos chicos altos quienes, sin aun haber puesto un pie en su "casa", fueron empujados de regreso a afuera por Jonatan, tumbándolos al suelo.

Antes de deslizar completamente la puerta para hablar con los mayores, decidió drale un vistazo a adentro de nuevo para darle una advertencia a los niños.

—Chicos, esto va a ser una platica de adultos. No se les ocurra arrimar sus orejitas para escuchar lo que no les compete.— Le dio una mirada amenazante a Tyler para después sonreír y cerrar la puerta. Unas quejas se pudieron escuchar desde afuera, para ser callado con un pequeños golpes, y de ahí en fuera, ya no se supo de que hablaban.

Había un silencio incómodo dentro del dojo. Enair ya se sentía bien, muy bien en realidad, pero le gustaba mucho estar así de cerca con Alex, por lo que se deslizo lo mas sigilosamente posible del hombro del Abra, a sus piernas cerradas, y ahí se acomodo mientras sonreía perversamente.

"Me gusta como se siente..." dijo en sus adentros.

Mientras que Tyler... Solo permanecía en brazos cruzados recargado en la pared, mientras estaba entre las nubes pensando en varios conflictos internos.

La puerta se deslizo dejando ver como los tres... ejem... "Adultos", entraban. Jonatan portaba una gran sonrisa despreocupada, mientras que el Hitmonchan y el Hitmonlee se sonaban la cabeza por unos buenos sopapos que el bajito les había dado.

—¡¡Buenas noticias niños!!— Exclamó Jonatan —Tyler, ¡vas a tener un compañero con quien entrenar!—

Tyler no había puesto mucha atención hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿C-cómo?!— Reclamó.

—Y ustedes dos,— Señaló a Enair y a Alex, que cuando estos dos lo notaron, se acomodaron bien para no verse mal. —se podrán quedar. Pero con una condición.—

Jonatan se acerco a Alex haciendo una pausa. —No harás ningún uso de tus poderes psíquicos aquí dentro, ¿entendido?—

Alex solo se quedó en silencio con una expresión neutral, para que después asintiese con la cabeza.

—Esta bien.— Dijo suavemente.

Jonatan se alejo y con una sonrisa presentó a los dos desconocidos que estaban presentes.

—¿Ven a esta pierna de pollo?— Dijo riéndose mientras se refería a un Hitmonlee. —Es Bruce. Ya se, ya se. Tal vez se pregunten como es que él puede hablar, ¡pero eso nisiquiera él lo sabe!—

—¡Pero no he dicho nada!...— Argumentó Bruce con si característica voz grave. —Bueno, hasta ahorita.—

—Eres raro Bruce, por eso te queremos.— Dijo un Hitmonchan con cierta ironía. —...putito~...— Agregó al final en voz baja.

—¡Oh! ¿Y como olvidarnos de la niña fea?— Dijo Bruce como respuesta a lo otro.

El Hitmonchan frunció el seno mientras presionaba su "puño" (o guante) en el pecho del contrario.

—¿Qué dijiste estúpido?— Reclamó.

—¿Acaso estas sorda niña fea?— Respondió riéndose en voz baja, para que su risa fuese interrumpida por un puñetazo en el estómago. —...valió la pena...—

Enair estaba muy feliz por que su deseo se estaba cumpliendo, mientras que Alex solo permaneció en silencio como de costumbre.

Tyler aun no se lo podía creer, ¿un compañero? Pero si ya lo había hecho añicos hace unos 10 minutos. "Tal vez pueda sacar ventaja de ello..." pensó. "...Tal vez ya no me presionen tanto..."

—Bueno niños...— Dijo Jackie. —Su entrenamiento será... mañana. Estoy muy flojo por el momento.— Se tumbó al suelo y sintió como su espalda se estiraba. Que agusto.

Ya era de noche, y todos dormían cada uno en su respectivo futón, excepto por Jonatan y Alex. Jonatan estaba en la esquina mas alejada del dojo escuchando la radio, pues era lo que le ayudaba a a dormir, mientras que Alex tenia insomnio como era de costumbre. Además de que estaba compartiendo futón con Enair, ya que no había otro más, y los dos cabían perfectamente ahí. Para el pequeño Abra, haber perdido la noción del sueño, era sin duda mas que lamentable. Además de que se sentía ligeramente nervioso, ya que estar así de cerca con el otro niño pues... no le hacia sentir incómodo, pero era muy raro para él.

Si es que se giraba a su izquierda, Enair iba a estar detrás de él, lo cual le parecía muy incómodo. Pero si se giraba a su derecha, iba a a estar frente a frente con él, y al no poder dormir, parecería que lo estuviera observando mientras duerme, aterrador...

No le quedó de otra, decidió girarse a su izquierda, de todas formas no iba a dormir, pero, era mejor eso que verlo fijamente.

Por accidente, rozó su larga colita con alguna parte de el otro niño... Y sintió como es que el contrario se retorció un poco, haciendo un pequeño "Mmm...".

Alex sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso, se sentía muy raro, y no quería que algo malo pasase a partir de eso, de un simple rose. Salió del futón haciendo el mas mínimo ruido posible, para salir del dijo y quedarse sentado afuera un rato, Jonatan fue el único que se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada, a cualquiera le puede pasar.

Alex se quedó a las orillas de la puerta, haciéndose bolita mientras veía como los arboles ya no tenían aquel característico verde, ahora se confundía con el cielo. Daba algo de miedo estar allá afuera, pero no quería estar bastante cerca de Enair. Le hacia sentir... raro.


	4. Tiaré y Amaris (Relleno)

Era una linda noche, con un clima fresco, pero no muy frío como para darle un resfriado a alguien.

Amaris aun estaba atónita por la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Tiaré, tanto que se había quedado unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y le siguió con paso veloz. Se le cruzó frente a frente y la detuvo.

—¡¿A-ah que te refieres con eso?!- Frafulló.

Tiaré solo soltó una risita tonta, pues le parecía gracioso el cómo había reaccionado al respecto.

—Pues si, eso es a lo que me refiero.— Respondió con su característica quietud.

Tiaré siguió su camino, mientras que Amaris, aún dudosa, le terminó siguiendo por detrás.

El Clefable se quedó taciturna, no estaba segura si es que lo que Tiaré le había dicho era exactamente lo que había interpretado... ¿Oh es que acaso se refería a otra cosa al decir "querer"? Aunque, esa no era la verdadera palabra que había usado.

Se detuvo en seco cerca de un tronco, sentándose un momento dando como excusa que quería un tiempo para descansar. Tiaré le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado. Las dos admiraron el lindo color lila y las nubes rosadas que adornaban el cielo nocturno.

El silencio se había hecho presente entre las dos, pero en el caso del Chansey, ser reservada era lo suyo.

Amaris se quedó jugando con sus diminutos dedos mientras sus alitas revolotean lentamente. Le daba pena admitir que no había dicho a lo que se refería, de nuevo con aquél " querer".

—Amaris, estas muy callada, ¿está todo bien?...— Le preguntó cortando la distancia que había entre ambas. —Oh... ¿Es qué acaso fue por lo que dije?...— Mostró una expresión deprimida por lo que intento deducir a lo que quería decir.

—¡A-ah! Pues... Bueno...— Amaris nisiquiera se había esforzado en hacer una sonrisa convincente. —Realmente... No se a que te refieres... Con lo que... Emm... Me dijiste—

—¿No?— Tiaré se acomodó para volver a tener sus respectivos espacios personales, sonriendo a la ligera. —Sabía que me ibas a responder con algo asi.— Se hecho a reír con una tierna risa, mientras que Amaris comenzó a sentir pena por si misma.

—¡D-deja de reírte! ¡Lo digo enserio!— Comenzó a sentir como unas diminutas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro.

—¡Jaja! Perdón, perdón~. — Tiaré alzó la mirada para tener una linda vista de la Luna. —¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? La noche era exactamente igual que esta.— Fue fácil notar su nostalgia al momento de hablar sobre eso, para ella, esa memoria era inolvidable.

—Jeje, claro que si lo recuerdo... En noches asi de bellas, me es imposible el no pensar en ello...— Soltó una risita que en si no reflejaba alegría. Lo que mas recordaba de la noche de cuando se habían conocido, eran sus varitas asutadas y lo diminutas que eran.

—¿Y cómo olvidar de nuestra tierna promesa de estar juntas hasta el final? ¡Jamás la hemos roto! Eso me alegra bastante...— El Chansey cerró los ojos recordando a detalle como había ocurrido aquel acontecimiento. Por lo tanto, Amaris se hacia la tonta, pues no entendía que tenia que ver su encuentro con la duda que tenía.

—Pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que me habías dicho hace rato...?— Cuestionó sin haber hecho un esfuerzo de procesar la información.

—En todo. Ese momento lo tiene que ver en todo. Si no hubiese pasado, ninguna de los dos estaría en este lugar, en este momento, cuestionandonos esto. ¿Oh no es así? — Tragó saliva, pues no se podría imaginar una realidad alterna en la que no se hubiesen conocido, realmente una necesita de la otra.

—Oh, lo sé, lo sé...—

Tiaré soltó un suspiro pesado, pues a este paso ya nisiquiera sabia de que estaban hablando.

—Dejame adivinar, no logras a similar lo que te digo, ¿verdad?— Dedució girando los ojos. Amaris se exaltó pues ya quería tener una respuesta concreta, pero para que se estaba engañando, le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra.

—¡¡Es que aún no puedo creer que ma hayas dicho eso!! ¡¿Acaso no es una vil broma tuya?!—

¿Una vil broma? Ni por que se llevaban conociendo por tanto tiempo, excusas y mas excusas.

—¿Acaso crees que yo bromería con algo así contigo? Tú sabes muy bien que no lo haría, y menos con alguien quien me gusta tanto...—

—...— Amaris se quedó en silencio. Finalmente al haber escuchado eso con claridad, ya no podía dar mas excusas tontas. —Entonces... Eso quiere decir que...—

—...¿No crees que es algo evidente?...— Tiaré fijó de nuevo la vista a la Luna. No sentía vergüenza por decirselo, al contrario.

De todas formas, para ella, es la única que hay. La única en que puede confiarle cualquier cosa. La única con quien puede reir de lo que sea y bromear de lo que sea. Ninguna fe las dos podía enojarse con la otra, pues al final terminaba siendo como una broma. ¿Nunca han sentido algo así?

—...¿Me corresponderás...Amaris...?— Bajó la mirada para estar frente a frente.

Amaris solo le sonrió mientras su mejillas se tornaban mas rosadas todavía, para después recargarse y acomodarse completamente.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hacer saber eso, linda...— Se echo a reír por que jamas se había imaginado que le iba a decir algo asi a alguien, y menos a ella.

Ya con eso en claro, Tiaré exhalo hondo relajándose. Se repegó contra Amaris, y cerro los ojos descansando.

Las dos ahora estaban disfrutando de un lindo momento de silencio. Juntas.


	5. Búsqueda

Con solo un horario de sueño de dos horas, Alex despertó todavía mas agotado que el día de ayer.

Apenas se había dado cuenta que estaba fuera del dojo. Se quedo dormido. Afuera. Cerca de los bichos.

Sintió un feo escalofrío recorrer su cuerpecito del tan solo imaginar alguna situación en la alguna arañita le picase, y aunque solo era invenciones suyas, no le gustaba para nada la idea.

La puerta del dojo se deslizó, para que Jonatan finalmente pudiese tomar un buen respiro de la frescura de la madrugada y aprovechar para darse un buen estirón. De todos los que estaban ahí, el era el que mas madrugaba, no había ninguna razón en especifico, mas que el de estar solo por unas cuantas horas.

Cuando vio a Alex aun medio dormido, le hacia recordar el como era él mismo hace no mucho tiempo.

Se sentó a su lado con mucha calma, admirando los tonos rosados y anaranjados de la mañana.

—Se que dormiste acá afuera. Te escuché... ¿Ocurrió algo malo?— Jonatan le habló con bastante serenidad, esperando una respuesta o tan siquiera una reacción, pero Alex no se la dio. El Abra solo guardó silencio mientras se sentaba con mas comodidad. Por su expresión facial, era evidente que tenia la mente en blanco. Se sentía apenado, pues el estar rodeado de tantos pokemon de distinto tipo y de personalidad mas abierta, no sentía que pertenecía ahí.

—¿Por qué te saliste de tu futón?—

Jonatan estaba curioso de saber, pero la razón era bastante vergonzosa. Evidentemente, Alex no quería decir el verdadero por que, así que tardó unos segundos tratando de hacer una mentira.

—Tenia ganas de darme un respiro, me sentía sofocado estando tan encerrado...—

Para Jonatan, era mas que obvio que lo que le había dicho no era del todo verdad, pero no le reclamó en lo absoluto, pues después de todo era una buena excusa. Además de que, de nuevo, él en su juventud solía hacer lo mismo... ¡Demonios! ¿Tanto parecido tenían ellos dos...?

Se puso muy plácido recargándose en la puerta, cruzándose de brazos mientras mantenía un expresión risueña con sus ojos cerrados.

—Y... ¿Cómo fue que ustedes dos se conocieron? Me gustaría saber un poco mas a fondo...—

Estaba curioso, pues solo sabía que Alex estaba de acompañante de aventuras y que habían encontrado el dojo por mera coincidencia, pero por culpa de los otros tres muchachos, ya no supo nada más.

Ante tal pregunta, Alex dirijió su mirada a sus piecitos mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Yo estaba perdido por estos lares, y al parecer él también, por lo que decidimos acompañarnos el uno al otro para permanecer a salvo del exterior...—

Él siempre hablaba con un tono de voz muy calmado, por eso no era fácil notar que había dicho eso con cierta tristeza. Él no podía hacer nada por si mismo... Le deprimía.

Jonatan sin mas preámbulos, se levantó bruscamente que hizo sobresaltar a Alex.

—Ya es hora de que los chicos hagan sus cosas... ¿Me ayudarías a despertar a tu amigo?— Lo dijo mientras se estiraba las piernas, haciendo señas con la cabeza para que los dos entraran al dojo.

El niño solo sonrío ligeramente y asintió. Se levantó de ahí y fue a buscar a su compañero, quien aun dormía cómodamente acaparando todo el futón. Eso le pareció tan gracioso, que de inconscientemente no pudo evitar pensar que se veía lindo.

Conforme la mañana transcurría, el ambiente más cálido se tornaba incluso para ser fechas cercanas a otoño.

Todo el grupito siempre desayunaba una rica y jugosa manzana, eran tan rojas y grandes que podían ser confundidas por los guantes de Jackie, algo por el cual todos se reían, a excepción de Alex.

Aquel niño siempre permanecía serio o simplemente en blanco ante todo.

Se comía su manzana en pequeños y lentos bocados, que parecía que le tomaría toda la mañana terminarsela, mientras que Enair devoró la suya en solo tres mordiscos, dejándolo mas que satisfecho.

Jackie se había dado cuenta de eso, y sinceramente le parecía muy raro, y más por ser el desayuno, la comida principal del día.

—¿Qué ocurre Alex? ¿No éstas disfrutando de tu manzana?—

Todos dirigieron su mirada al Abra, quien al sentirse observado, tragó con dificultad el último bocado que le había dado. Tyler simplemente le miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido, para después ignorarlo.

Alex ya no sabia que decir, ¿estaba mal que no se terminase su manzana?

—Emm... Pues...— Sus ultimas palabras salieron deformadas de su boca, solo dejándose escuchar un pequeño balbuceo de que ya no tenía hambre. Einar lo había entendido a la perfección y lo dijo en su lugar.

El resto solo lo comprendió perfectamente.

—Oh, entonces ya no comas.—

Y fue hasta ahí cuando se acabo el asunto.

Einar y Tyler estaban realizando una prueba de fuerza física entre ambos. Se toman de los hombros y se empujaban, si uno caía el otro ganaba, pero los dos por la culpa de su determinación y sudor, sus manos se resbalaban cayéndose al mismo tiempo. Lo mismo ocurría al tomarse de las manos y jalarse mutuamente, todo por culpa del sudor, que caía a chorros para ambos.

Y asi fue, se habían quedado con bastantes e insatisfechos empates.

Alex estaba impresionado por la fuerza de ambos, quienes con apenas haberse conocido el día de ayer, ellos ya tenían una dura rivalidad. Verlos era bastante interesante, pero en especial a Einar, que al terminar cada actividad, se dedicaba a darse un respiro y siempre le miraba y le sonreía al otro niño. Alex realmente no sabia que reacción debería tener al mirarse, simplemente le devolvía la sonrisa, y eso era todo. Aunque, el mismo notaba que se sonrojaba un poco al hacer eso...

Tyler ya se encontraba frustrado por tantos empates, debía de ganar de una buena vez en lugar de caerse junto a su rival, quería impresionar al resto, por que temía que el otro fuese mejor que él.

Se repitió de nuevo el ejercicio anterior de tomar de los hombros y empujar, y hasta ahí se iba a acabar el entrenamiento de ese día, pues los tres muchachos tenían como propósito ver que tan fuerte era nuestro Machop, y lo mejor de todo es que los dejó impresionados.

Ya había llegado la hora, los dos estaban de pie de forma paralela, mientras Tyler miraba a Einar con desprecio, el otro niño solo mostraba determinación.

Jackie estaba entre ambos, haciendo un espacio antes de que comenzaran. Se alejó de ellos, y finalmente dió la señal de inicio.

—Y...¡ya!—

Los dos se tomaron de los hombros agresivamente y se empujaron usando toda su fuerza. Diciendose cosas entre dientes, fruncir el ceño a mas no poder y estar sudando a chorros. Sudor. ¡Maldito sudor! Las manos de Tyler se resbalaron haciendo que cállese hacia atrás, pero por el empujón de Enair, lo aventó al duro y frío suelo del dojo.

Había un ganador.

Einar festejó alzando sus brazos, sentía excelente, su colita no paraba de menearse. El resto de muchachos felicitaron con simpleza al niño, mientras que Tyler aun yacía en el suelo quejándose del dolor.

Alex fue a auxiliar a Tyler por que nadie lo había hecho en los cortos segundos que habían pasado después de su caída, pero en lugar de recibir la mano del niño de pantaloncillos cortos, recibió un agresivo empujón, cayéndose hacia atrás.

—¡Alejate!— Fue lo que gritó.

Einar soltó un enorme suspiro de sorpresa, y fue apresurado a socorrer a su amigo, quien estaba adolorido en la espalda baja por culpa de la caída.

—¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa?! ¡¡Él solo iba a ayudarte!!— Reclamó completamente enfadado.

—¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie!!— Gritó con tanta frustración, que le dejo un dolor de garganta. —¡¡Apuesto que el tuvo algo que ver con esto!!—

Antes de que cualquiera otra cosa sucediese, Tyler había tomado un pañuelo rojo que contenía varios objetos en su interior. Zarpó del dojo a toda velocidad, deslizando la puerta de un portazo.

Se sentía mal. Muy mal. ¡Y apenas había pasado un día! Que decepcionante...

Desapareció en las profundidades del frondoso bosque, y no iba a regresar en un buen rato.

Mientras que Einar y Alex se habían quedado perplejos ante la reacción de Tyler, los otros tres muchachos ya estaban deduciendo de que no iba a llegar si no hasta la noche, y que iba a estar con ese comportamiento por un buen tiempo.

—Eh... Bueno... ¡H-hemos terminado por hoy... !— Dijo Jackie mientras de "rascaba" la nuca aun con los guantes puestos.

Todos estaban teniendo un tic nervioso, Jackie con la necesidad de rascarse, Jonatan con esa sonrisa incómoda, y Bruce solo fruncía el ceño.

—...Les recomendaría tomar un descanso, por favor.— Jonatan tenia como objetivo que se fuesen por un momento, prácticamente los estaba corriendo del lugar de mas forma más amable posible.

—¡Vamos!— Lo tomó de los hombros y los sacó de ahí, no sin antes entregarles el bolso de Alex.

—Regresen hasta que el cielo se ponga naranja.— Despidió Bruce.

—¡Y no se molesten en llegar temprano! Y por favor no busquen a Tyler...— Completó Jackie.

Y así todos con una falsa sonrisa deslizaron la puerta, asegurándose de que no pudiesen entrar. Entre los tres, soltaron un largo y pesado suspiro.

—No otra vez...—

Una vez estandos los dos nenes afuera, Enair sin nada de pena sostuvo la mano de Alex para retirarse de ahí.

—Vamonos Alex, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí...—

El Abra aun dudoso, se soltó de sus manos, mirando a una dirección opuesta.

—¿No deberíamos buscarlo...? Me siento mal por lo que paso...—

—¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que nos dijeron? Además, después de lo que te dijo, ni siquiera deberíamos buscarlo.—

—¡Pero no fue nada ofensivo lo que dijo!— Alex aun seguía insistiendo, se quedaba con un poco de remordimiento, incluso si lo que le había pasado a Tyler era en realidad una mera y fea frustración.

—No lo iremos a buscar, eso fue lo que nos dijeron.— Soltó un suspiro cruzándose de brazos. —Hay que olvidarnos de eso... Durmamos un rato, ¡el clima esta bueno hoy!—

—Hhmm...— Esa fue su única reacción.

Sin nada mas que decir, Einar de nuevo sostuvo la mano de Alex y juntos se adentraron por esa zona abundante de árboles, en donde algunas de sus hojas eran anaranjadas y amarillas, y otras aun seguían con ese lindo tono verde. Los árboles se estaban preparando para recibir el otoño.

Después de un largo rato de buscar, finalmente, lo habían encontrado. El árbol perfecto para echarse a dormir. Puede que no era el mas grande, ni el de las hojas mas bonitas, pero si era el que mas sombra daba, y el que tenia el sonido mas relajante de sus ramas chocando entre si.

Daba la impresión de que habían pasado muchas cosas ahí anteriormente.

Ambos se acostaron contra el viejo roble, Einar estaba bastante comodo, pero Alex sentía un dolor en la columna. El niño robusto se dio cuenta, asi que extendió su brazo para que lo usase como almohada.

—Puedes acomodarte aqui.— Ofreció.

Alex no refutó para nada, y se recostó a su lado. Nisiquiera había pasado una semana, y ya le había dado toda su confianza.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Einar ya estaba roncando. A Alex le iba a dificultar el hacer una siesta, pues no sentía muchas ganas de dormir por el día. Se aferro al contrario, aun si tenía la piel pegajosa por el sudor, realmente no le importaba. Se puso cómodo y se quedo ahí por un buen rato. Se sentía bien estar a su lado. Se sentía seguro.

Cerro lentamente sus ojos, y sin mas, se quedó dormido.

El sonido de cómo varias rocas se estrellaban contra un tronco era presente. Tyler estaba probando su puntería con su resortera, lo malo es que no le daba en el blanco, que al cabo de unos minutos término frustrado. Llevaba puesto un tierno gorrito de Teddyursa, que tenía hoyos para mas comodidad.

Se tumbó al suelo, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndolos detrás de su cabeza. Soltó un suspiro pesado, y se puso a pensar si es que realmente era tan fuerte como el creía. Que feo ambiente.

Estaba tan perdido hasta que un ligero y frágil cuerpo se sentó en su estómago por sorpresa.

—¡Finalmente te encuentro!—

Una tierna Kirlia lo estaba recibiendo con mucho cariño. Era una enanita comparada a él, pero no mucho. Siempre estaba de puntitas y se movía agraciada, como una bailarina.

Tyler sonrió inevitablemente al ver de quien se trataba. La tomo delicadamente en sus manos y la colocó a un lado suyo para asi ponerse de pie.

—No pensaba que ibas a encontrarme aquí, enanita.—

Pasó su mano por su cabecita acariciándola mientras aun no borraba su sonrisa. El Kirlia sólo hizo un tierno puchero cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No soy una enanita! ¡Además, soy mayor que tú!— Se quejó.

—Cierto. Pero si yo estoy detrás de un arbusto, al menos me veo.—

Tyler se echó a reir mientras ella le daba unos débiles golpesitos en el pecho.

—¡Deja de reírte!—

Estaba sonrojada por la pena que sentía, por que era verdad. Se detuvo de darle golpes para volverse a otro lado bastante indignada. Tyler se le ocurrió la idea de acercarsele por detrás y tomarla por sorpresa, eso fue lo que hizo. La puso cual princesa en su hombro, la estaba raptando.

—¡Hey! ¡Bájame!—

—Calmate Jazmín, solo vamos a tomar un paseo.—

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Bájame!—

Y así se la llevó.

Para Tyler, ver a Jazmín aunque sea una vez a la semana, le alegraba mucho la vida.

Einar y Alex aun se encontraban profundamente dormidos, muy aferrados el uno al otro. Era un momento de relajar el corazón, hasta que un pequeño invasor llegó.

Un Caterpie al ver lo tan cómodo que estaban, encontró un huequito entre ambos en el que cabía perfectamente. No perdió la oportunidad y se interpuso entre ambos, haciéndose bolita y echándose a dormir.

Alex al ser de sueño ligero, había sentido como algo se retorció entre los dos. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, hasta toparse con el gusanito.

—¡¡Aah!!—

Soltó un gritillo y retrocedió despegándose de Einar. El Caterpie se levantó todavía mas espantado que él, que cayó al pasto moviendo las patitas mientras chillaba.

Einar apenas se había despertado, dándose un estirón y un largo bostezo.

—Yawnn... ¿Que ocurre...?—

Al ver al Caterpie de un lado y a Alex del otro, fue a socorrer al gusanito. Lo abrazó entre sus fuertes brazos, dándole paz interior y seguridad a la criaturita.

—¡Ah! Es tan chiquito. Si no me hubiera despertado, tal vez te hubiera aplastado.—

Se echó a reír imaginándose una calcomanía de Caterpie en el suelo.

Alex aun seguía alejado de los dos, pero no tomó mucho tiempo para que Einar se acercase preguntándole:

—¿Qué pasa Alex? Te ves asustado...—

—No me gustan.— Respondió a secas.

—¿Ah? ¿A que te refieres?—

—¡No me gustan! ¡Sueltan algo raro de su hocico...!—

Einar se le acercó con el Caterpie en brazos, abrazando a Alex y dejando al bichito en medio de los dos, como si fuese un bebé.

—¡Mira!— Dijo sonriente.

Alex aun estaba dudoso, pero se sentía seguro al sentir el contrario tan cerca. Con su mano, acarició tímidamente a la oruguita, quien encantado, se dejó querer, e incluso chilló de alegría. Alex le regresó la sonrisa a Einar, como si le estuviese diciendo a través de ella que tenía razón.

Todo iba bien, hasta que el Caterpie dejó de chillar. Alex se detuvo y se le acercó mostrando una expresión de duda.

—¿Qué ocu...?—

Su pregunta fue interrumpida al sentir algo pegajoso y blanco en su rostro, mayormente en su boca. Se separó de ambos rápido, limpiándose de aquel líquido raro con ambas manos.

Al sentir que ya estaba lo suficientemente limpio, soltó un gruñido de irritación.

—¡Ves!,— Se quejó. —¡A eso me refería!—

El Abra señaló al Caterpie, mientras se le acercaba a Einar con paso apresurado.

El otro niño dejó al animalito en el suelo, para que siguiese con su extraño rumbo.

Ya cerca de Alex, lo tomó del hombro dándole una palmaditas.

—Cálmate... Si ese es el caso, entonces era mejor regresar...—

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas al cielo, el cual, estaba pintado de una combinación de violeta y anaranjado, decorado por nubes y unas cuantas estrellas tintilando. Era muy bello, aunque por lo frondosos que eran los arboles, no se podía a preciar mejor.

—Creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde...— Einar tenia como objetivo ya llegar al Dojo, pero Alex lo detuvo.

—Quedemonos un poco mas.— Dió su razón.

—¿C-cómo?—

—El cielo esta muy bonito... Pero no lo puedo ver bien con tantos árboles tapándolo...—

—...— Einar sonrió inmediatamente, pues quería decir que iban a pasar mas tiempo juntos. —¡Está bien!—

Y aún tomados de la mano, se fueron a buscar lo que Alex se refería.

Llegaron. Lo consideraron el lugar perfecto para quedarse unos cuantos minutos más.

Se podía ver el dojo desde lejos, así que no iba a ser un problema el regresar rápido.

Ambos se recostaron contra la yerba alta, sintiendo cosquillas por todo su cuerpo.

Apreciaron el como las nubes navegan cual bote, como si el cielo fuese su mar.

Había un ambiente tan pacífico, que el silencio no era incómodo, si no todo lo contrario. Los dos estaban muy sonrientes, en especial Einar, quien incluso estaba ligeramente sonrojado, se podía poner como un tomate con mucha facilidad.

Con el viento rosando suavemente su rostros, Alex estaba en un estado de relajación increíble, que le era inevitable el no sonreir.

Mientras que en el dojo... las cosas seguían como siempre.

El plan de los tres muchachos era que iba a aprovechar el hecho de que los niños no estaban ahí para hablar de lo que sea, pero esa charla terminó en una discusión entre Jackie y Bruce, era lo típico de todos los días.

Jonatan, estando en medio de la trifulca, seguía comiendo sus gajitos de mandarina, sin que nada ni nadie lo sacase de su estado sereno.

¿De qué era la discusión? Ninguno de los dos sabía, solo querían demostrar que uno estaba equivocado a pesar de no tener argumentos.

El mas tranquilo solo dejo escapar un suspiro, sin ninguna razón en lo aparente recordó a alguien quien no veía hace mucho. "¿Regresará?" se preguntó.

Regresando con los chiquillos, después de tomarse un buen y placentero respiro, decidieron ir de vuelta al dojo, pues ya había oscurecido y no consideraron buena idea quedarse mas tiempo. Einar uso de excusa el no perderse para poder tomar de la mano al otro niño, aunque era mas que evidente que no era necesario.

Una vez llegaron, lograron escuchar la tremenda discusión que tenían que llegó al extremo de provocaciones. Al momento de deslizar la puerta, Jackie al instante estaba preparando su puño para soltar un buen golpe, Alex se asustó tanto que se escondió detrás de Enair usándolo como escudo.

Cuando los dos muchachos notaron su presencia, se detuvieron al instante colocando ambas manos en sus espaldas y sonriendo lo mas amigable posible.

—C-chicos, jeje, no sabíamos que ya estaban aquí...— habló Jackie.

Al final, quién terminó recibiendolos fue Jonatan, lo invitó a pasar y preparó sus futones. Parecía ser ordenado, pero no siempre fue así.

Alex se encontraba extrañado de que Tyler no estaba presente, y eso fue de lo primero que quiso hablar.

—Emm, ¿dónde esta Tyler?— preguntó.

—Oh, ¿él? Regresará tarde, pero es tan sigiloso que nisiquiera te darás cuenta.— respondió Bruce totalmente despreocupado.

Einar no dijo nada, le creyó por que supuso que era verdad y por que era verdad, pero Alex no podía evitar el sentir ansiedad por no saber sobre Tyler, a pesar de no conocerlo para nada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No irán a busca...?!— terminó siendo interrumpido por Jackie.

—Él sabe como cuidarse. Además,- agregó. -lo hace todo el tiempo.—

De todos modos, a pesar de recibir una respuesta, Alex no se quedó tranquilo, pero ya era hora de dormir según Jonatan. Los chiquillos se acomodaron en el futón que compartían, y una vez todos en su lugar, Jonatan apagó las velas que iluminaban el interior del dojo. Aunque, dejó varias afuera de este, eran para que Tyler pudiese identificar el lugar. Y partir de ahí, ¡a dormir!

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos roncaban cual Snorlax; Jonatan asilado como es costumbre, y Jackie y Bruce dándose golpecitos incluso dormidos.

Alex permanecía hecho bolita, fallando rotundamente en el intento de dormir. No paraba de pensar en Tyler, ¿qué sería de él? Incluso si podía valerse por si mismo, de todas formas le daba muy mala espina esa situación, que no podía evitar el no sentirse preocupado, y esa preocupación lo llevó a una desición radical: ir a buscarlo.

No lo pensó demasiado, pero sentía la gran necesidad de hacerlo.

Buscó la manera de salir del futón sin despertar a Einar, quién aun seguía plácidamente dormido; suponía que si lo hacía, le iba a reclamar de a donde iba y por que.

Se deslizó cuidadosamente, haciendo el mas mínimo ruido posible. Una vez ya fuera, lo primero que hizo fue darse un buen estirón, y procedió a buscar su bolso. Al encontrarlo, lo puso en su hombro y fue directo a deslizar la puerta del dojo, no sin antes echar un último vistazo para asegurarse de que todos seguían dormidos. Y efectivamente, todo seguía normal.

Con una mirada llena de determinación, salió hacía afuera y tomó una vela para que iluminase su camino. Él mismo sabía que era peligroso, pero sentía que no podía quedarse así.

La luz de la vela era bastante tenue, que no había servido de nada traerla consigo, pues de todos modos los alrededores seguían igual de oscuros que antes.

Tomó el listón del bolso con una de sus manos y lo movía para así tratar de calmar sus nervios. Ni siquiera se había adentrado lo suficiente a las profundo del bosque y ya quería regresar al dojo. Dió un pesado suspiro y sin quejarse, entró corriendo hasta terminar alentando su paso, e incluso aunque la vela no iluminaba, la ponía frente a él por si acaso. Por algo se tenía que comenzar.

Por otro lado, Tyler ya iba de regreso, pero no sin antes acompañar a Jazmín al lugar de turno donde iba a dormir; los lugares siempre variaban, y aunque Tyler le insistía e incluso suplicaba en que se quedase con él en el dojo, ella siempre rechazaba la generosa oferta. ¿Por qué? Le gustaba estar sola, y por que no quería estar de estorbo entre ellos. Era imposible convencerla.

Ambos se despidieron cerca de un árbol, dándose un cálido y fuerte abrazo, pero Jazmín agregó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del contrario seguido de unas palabras de buenas noches.

Ya sintiéndose completo con eso, partió directo al dojo. Fue por un camino particular, el cual se localizaba justo al lado de un lago no muy ancho que ni los Magikarps se acercaban a él. Era largo el camino, pero ese era el punto, tardarse en llegar.

Todo iba normal por el momento, iba silbando una que otra cancionsita simplona, hasta que pudo notar una luz tenue que provenía de entre los árboles, era una luz que se movía lentamente, acompañado de como las hojas secas crujían al ser pisadas por un desconocido.

Al instante, Tyler hizo un movimiento rápido asi colocándose en una pose ofensiva.

—¡Sal de ahí!— Amenazó. —¡Sea quién seas, muestra la cara!—

Alex al escuchar esa amenaza sintió un helado escalofrío recorrer su espalda. No tenía escapatoria, y se vio obligado a acercarse por donde provenía esa voz.

Colocó la vela frente a él para iluminar la salida y al desconocido, teniendo cuidado con no quemar nada. Atravesó por la poca hierba alta que había. Durante todo eso, permanecía con los ojos amusgados, no sentía ni siquiera la confianza de abrirlos para ver de quien se trataba.

Era a quien estaba buscando.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos mostraron una expresión de sorpresa, pero la de Alex no se le comparaba en nada.

Se sentía muy aliviado de encontrarlo, que soltó un suspiro de gusto.

—¡Tyler!,— Dijo. —Te estaba buscan...—

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— Le interrumpió alzando la voz.

Alex retrocedió un paso sin comprender el por qué del regaño.

—T-Te fui a buscar por que no habías regresado...—

Para Tyler, la respuesta que recibió le parecía tan tonta, que no pudo evitar el soltar un suspiro pesado.

—¡¿Qué acaso crees que necesito que alguien me ayude para algo como eso?! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—

Alex guardó silencio tratando en nervios para al final sólo responder, —Por qué sentía que no me podía quedar así...—

Tyler se quejó internamente por que sabía que no había ninguna necesidad de hacer eso.

Alex se encogió en si mismo tratando de ocultarse de la vista de Tyler, sintió pena al pensar que de alguna forma subestimo al otro niño o si realmente hizo lo correcto.

Tyler soltó una risa burlona disfrutando de esa mirada penosa.

—No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa si no quieres que te pateé el trasero.—

Tyler aprovechó en pellizcarle las mejillas y después estirarlas a su gusto, Alex no podía hacer nada mas que quejarse del dolor que le provocaba.

—¡Ah! ¡N-no hagas eso! ¡Me duele!—

—Ya ya ya, ¡no hagas tanto escándalo!—

Terminó por soltarlo y de paso apagar la vela que el contrario sostenía, y lo único que los iluminaba.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué la apagas?—

—No la necesitaremos.—

—¿Qué? ¡¿No te das cuenta que es nuestra única fuente de...?!—

Tyler le cubrió la boca con su mano, ya estaba harto de tanta palabrería y ansiedad.

—¡Ya cierra la boca! ¡No nos va a pasar nada!... Ha este paso creo que tendré que tomarte de la mano, cyomo a una bebito.—

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al imaginárselo, odia hacer contacto con las manos de alguien.

Alex no pudo evitar sentirse aun más mal con ese último comentario, que era muy evidente su reacción por el silencio que se provocó entre ambos.

El Tyrogue se arrepintió un poco, así que "trató" de ser mas severo con él.

—...Mantente detrás mio, y más te vale cerrar la boca. Si no haces lo que te digo, te cobraré lo que hiciste esta mañana con tu 'amiguito', ¿entendido?—

Con un tenue sonido fue cómo Alex tímidamente asintió a las indicaciones del otro.

Una vez ya con todo eso, ambos muchachos partieron al dojo, el cual no se encontraba muy cerca, pero no se iban a tardar bastante. El sendero que seguían era justo al lado del lago, que se encontraba solitario.

Pasaron los minutos, se sentían bastante largos en especial por el extenso camino y por el silencio entre ambos muchachitos.

Los único sonidos presentes era las suaves corrientes del lago, las hojas de los arboles restregándose con sonidos sordos y las pisadas contra la hierba.

El incómodo ambiente iba normal, hasta que Alex logró percibir algo muy extraño, y a partir de eso comenzó a alentar su paso. Movía sus orejitas hacia varios lados para poder escuchar mejor de dónde provenía o qué era. Un chapoteo.

No pudo evitar frenar en seco al escuchar tan tenue sonido, sentía alguna extraña presencia... Algo enorme estaba cerca.

Tyler lo estaba ignorando, hasta que después de dos metros a distancia estando lejos notó que ya no lo seguía. Se volvió hacia atrás soltando un quejido frustrado.

—Agh, ¿ahora qué sucede contigo?—

Alex se encogió entre si mismo.

—Escuché algo raro...—

Percibió otro chapoteo casi mudo, una presencia que se estaba moviendo provocando ondas, un movimiento lento.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Se quejó.

—Shh, ¡necesito escucharlo!—

Para Tyler, ser callado de esa forma era el límite, ya estaba preparando su puño, centrando toda su ira en él.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya me hartaste!— Gritó. —¡Ahora si no me contendré!—

Alex perdió la concentración por la intimidante reacción del contrario, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que retroceder a pasos lentos.

—¡No! ¡No era mi intención! ¡Por fa...!—

¡Fwuaaa! Algo gigantesco se presentó sorpresivamente, tenía grandes colmillos y afiladas garras. Un Feraligatr. Se miraba aterrador, mostrando orgullosamente su enorme cuerpo, en una posición activa. Lucia como si fuese a lanzarse contra ellos. Eso era.

Tyler sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó de la muñeca a Alex y lo arrastró contra él cayéndose contra el suelo uno encima del otro. Ni siquiera sabía por que había hecho eso.

La acción del Feraligatr fue lenta a comparación de la reacción del Tyrogue, de tal modo que se estampó contra el duro suelo justo a un lado de ellos. Fue un golpe tremendo

Tyler se levantó primero en defensiva dejando detrás suyo a Alex quien todavía yacía en el suelo, pues se sentía no solo adolorido, si no asustado.

El desconocido Feraligatr levantó su cara con unas cuantas marcas de tierra, cerrando los puños con fuerza de tanto enojo que sentía al ser burlado por un menor.

Para ambos chicos no había ninguna alternativa, Tyler levantó al Abra del suelo gritándole y forzándolo a correr, y así ambos se dieron a la fuga al ser perseguidos por el enorme y feroz pokemon quien les gruñía con harta furia.

El dojo no estaba tan cerca cómo sus ojos se los hacían creer, pero tampoco querían causar todo un alboroto al llegar, en especial Tyler.

Alex corría torpemente, puesto a que no estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo, es más, ni siquiera lo hacía. No fiei nada mas que una consecuencia, ya que terminó por tropezarse y caer duramente al suelo, quedando bastante detrás del camino.

—¡Ahh!—

Con tan solo escuchar el grito de auxilio del Abra, no dudó dos veces en darse la vuelta y regresar a por él, defendiéndolo como fuese posible.

El Feraligatr acechaba por ambos, que Tyler en un intento desesperado de resolver la situación tomó un gran impulso desde sus pies para saltar y tratar de detenerlo, ejerciendo muchas fuerza en sus brazos contra el estómago del contrario.

Tembloroso, Alex se levantó aun mas débil que antes, viendo la situación en la que estaba Tyler, no pudo evitar el no sentirse presionado.

"¡¿Qué hago ahora?! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! ¡Busca la solución...!"

Tenía un gran dolor en el pecho que era una mezcla horrible de emociones. Buscó como pudo lo que consideraba algo útil: 3 piedras, no eran bastante grandes, pero tenían muchas puntas.

Tomó una de ellas, y la lanzó como pudo, cayendo en el pecho del Feraligatr, no hacía efecto contra él, lo mismo sucedió con la segunda piedra.

Tyler no pudo evitar pensar que lo que estaba haciendo su compañero era una total estupidez, ya no sabía que iba a ocurrir después de eso, estaba sudando demás y sus brazos temblaban, su fuerza se acababa.

La última piedra, era mas grande que las demás, y de tan solo verla le dolía imaginar comí sería ser golpeada por ella. Alex se levantó como puedo, y usando toda su fuerza y vista, trató de apuntar a un buen lugar al enemigo, incluso con tan tenue luz valía la pena intentarlo. La tomó apretándola, y al momento del lanzamiento dejó salir un grito frustrado.

Justo en el blanco.

La punta cayó directamente al ojo del Feraligatr, tuvo que doler lo suficiente para que gritase en dolor y dejarse caer rendido ante los empujones de Tyler. He incluso parecía que había algo de sangre en la escena.

Finalmente, ambos chicos se fueron corriendo uno al lado del otro sin mirar atrás en lo absoluto. El dojo se veía cada vez más cerca, ambos jadeaban en cansancio, y al momento de llegar a su destino, se terminaron por desplomar en el suelo.

Alex ya no sentía sus piernas después de tanto huir, y a Tyler sólo le tomó un par de segundos para levantarse del suelo. Ambos se encontraban a doloridos y sudorosos.

Tyler estaba muy enojado, su sangre estaba que hervía. "Todo es su culpa." era lo que pensaba, "Él no trae nada más que problemas." Lo tomó bruscamente de los hombros, agitándolo agresivo.

—¡¿Ves lo que provocas?! ¡¡Tú no causas nada más que problemas!! ¡¡Sólo eso sabes hacer!!—

Desocupó una de sus manos, lista para clavarle un puñetazo en si tierna cara. El Abra sólo cerró sus ojos con fuerza volteando hacia otro lado, esperando el impacto, pues pensaba que se lo merecería. Pero al final no hubo ningún golpe.

Tyler simplemente ni sentía que podía hacerlo, se terminó ablandando hasta el último momento, que se limitó a solo empujarlo y dejarlo ahí tirado ignorándolo.

Entró al dojo sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Por suerte, había dejado la entrada abierta.

Alex secó unas cuantas lágrimas que caían de se mus mejillas, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en eso.

Entró lentamente, tratando de no despertar a nadie, en especial a Einar. Pero que mala suerte, estaba despierto y cruzado de brazos, esperándolo. Con una mirada juzgándolo desde su interior.

—...Se suponía que no debías hacer eso.—

Alex se recostó a su lado sin entrar al futón. Se hizo bolita, esperando a que tan siquiera pudiese dormir esa noche.

Todos escucharon todo.


	6. Ejercicio

Los tres muchachos se habían levantado muy temprano por la mañana para poder hablar de algo que consideraban importante. Salieron del dojo con sumo sigilo para después "discutir" lo ocurrido en la noche. Tyler se había vuelto más grosero de lo que solía ser...

No querían hablar muy a fondo sobre eso, pero simplemente era inevitable e incluso molesto.

—¿En verdad fue buena idea darle un compañero?... Desde que ellos llegaron aquí, Tyler se ha vuelto más... ¿Competitivo?— Jonatan dudaba de sus propias palabras, pero trataba de echarle la culpa a algo más y no sólo a Tyler.

—¿Y qué hay de malo con eso? Debe saber que siempre hay alguien más fuerte o débil que él...— Jackie agregó esas palabras, aunque no estaba seguro de que si venía al caso o no.

Él único quien se quedo callado dejando a los otros dos soltar sus dudas era Bruce. No es que no le importa, si no que no sentía que él podía comentar algo e intentar solucionarlo. La razón no es lo suyo.

Cada uno se miró sin saber ya que decir, fue la única razón por la cual se levantaron temprano. O eso era hasta que pudieron escuchar un leve sonido salir del dojo.

El trio se escabulló esperando pacientemente ver quien era quien deslizaba la puerta. Era Tyler.

El chiquillo con sumo cuidado caminaba sigilosamente volteando a ambos lados y cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera alrededor. Una vez ya sintiéndose listo, dio paso a su escape, caminando tranquilamente a desperdiciar el día por otros lares.

O eso tenía en mente hasta que una mano apretó su hombro impidiéndole continuar, había sido descubierto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—

En ese instante, Tyler dejo salir un gran y pesado suspiro de decepción mientras repasaba en su mente "Sabía que tenía que revisar si estaban ahí..."

Se volvió hacía ellos, viéndose con un enojo mutuo.

Jackie se cruzó de brazos hablando con el tono más serio posible.

—Responde. ¿A dónde crees que vas?—

—Lejos de aquí.—

Una respuesta seca fue lo que recibió. Y sin más, Tyler se alejó de ahí sin ningún remordimiento, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por Jonatan quien se interponía en su camino.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar pasar tu entrenamiento así y nada más?—

De nuevo, Tyler ignoró el comentario desviando la mirada hacía otro lado, él simplemente tenía prisa por irse y no regresar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Salió disparado hacía los frondosos árboles para después perderse ahí.

Jackie estaba preparando para ir tras él, pero Bruce lo detuvo.

—No es necesario. No hay forma de cambiarlo de parecer.—

Y así fue como el trio se quedó de pie sin decir nada más.

Mientras tanto, Alex apenas se había levantado por el pequeño estruendo de afuera, aunque en eso no fue sobre lo primero que pensó.

"Einar..."

Miró a ambos lados buscándolo. El otro niño dormía plácidamente, casi roncando. Lo mas curioso era que ni había ningún rastro de enojo en su expresión.

La tierna forma de dormir de su compañero detonó una leve sonrisa en Alex, pero se desvaneció al momento de recordar su enojo en la noche anterior y por lo que hizo. Había una sensación de culpabilidad y tenía en pequeño malestar en el pecho por eso.

Mirando hacia otro lado, se percató que la puerta del dojo se encontraba entre abierta, dejando pasar unos cuantos rayos de Sol.

Sentía que no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí adentro, tenía la sensación de estar sofocado por el lugar tan cerrado, así que se apresuró para salir y tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

Una vez afuera, pudo apreciar unas esponjosas nubes adornar el cielo y estaban pintadas de un tenue rosado por el sol. Con sólo esa imagen en sus ojos podía senrie toda la pena irse en un santiamén.

—Oh Alex, eres tú.— Una joven voz lo llamó desde el otro lado, era Jackie. —¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?—

El resto del trío dirigió su mirada al Abra, quien solo se escondía un poco por la ansiedad que le causaba sentirse observado.

—No tengo sueño...— Dijo mientras se tallaba sus ojitos.

"¡Fwaaa! ¡Es tan adorable!" Pensaron los tres simultáneamente, esa acción y expresión lo hacía ver muy lindo... y tal vez un poco afeminado.

Sin previo aviso, Alex sintió una pesada mano acariciar su cabeza, era Bruce quien le estaba "sonriendo" o al menos daba esa impresión.

—Eres muy tierno.— Terminó por admitir.

Alex se acercó más para disfrutar totalmente el cariño. Los otros dos al ver su reacción no pudieron evitar hacer lo mismo con él, sólo que Jackie tuvo que quitarse su guante.

—¡Eres muy suavecito!—

—¡Muy peludito!—

Alex sonrió al recibir bastante afecto que lo hacía sentir como un niño mimado. Muchas manos tocándolo con gentileza era una sensación asombrosa. Le daban pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza, estiraban sus orejitas y apretujaban su cara.

Después de un buen rato, Einar ya se había levantado y se encontraba haciendo su calentamiento a lo lejos dónde caian los rayos más cálidos del sol.

Parecía como si hubiese olvidado todo lo ocurrido lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, pues no había hecho ninguno mención al respecto, y eso era bueno.

El pequeño Abra se encontraba tomando el sol en las afueras del dojo, lo hacía parecer como una planta. Trataba de meditar para obtener sus poderes psíquicos de vuelta para al menos hacer uso de la telekinesis o del teletransporte, pero para ese entonces era imposible, le producía frustración de tan sólo pensar que ni eso podía hacer.

—¡Y uno, y dos, y tres...!— Jonatan se encontraba de coach junto con Einar sentados plácidamente en la espalda de Jackie mientras éste hacía largatojas dando un aplauso en el aire, parecía complicado pero lo lograba con bastante facilidad.

—¿Es todo el pedo que puedes soportar?— Le preguntó Einar picándole la curiosidad.

—¿Esa fue una pregunta o un reto?— Replicó orgullosamente Jackie mientras sonreía de lado. Detuvo sus lagartijas buscando a un sujeto de pruebas en específico.

—¡Bruce!— Llamó. —¡Ven para acá!—

Bruce estaba practicando arduamente sus poderosas patadas y el ser interrumpido en medio de eso lo enfado un poco. "Oh, parece que éste nunca aprende."

—¡Espero que no sea otra de tus ideas tontas!— Se quejó. Fue hacía donde estaba él y los otros dos pegostes. —Y bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres?—

—¡Dice que puede hacer lagartijas soportando mucho peso!— Dijo Einar muy ilusionado mientras meneaba su colita de felicidad.

—Sí, y dice que quiere probarlo.— Agregó Jonatan, quien ya sabía que era una mala idea.

Bruce frunció el ceño pero no pensando que era una idea muy pendeja, si no que no lo iba a lograr. "Una ocasión perfecta para humillarlo! ¡Jojojo!" pensó maliciosamente.

—Esta bien.— Terminó por decidir cruzando los brazos.

Ya estando en su espalda trató de aligerarse lo más posible antes de ejecutar su "malvado" plan.

Jackie por su parte logró hacer varias lagartijas usando mucha fuerza en sus brazos, pero él solo quería presumir su poder.

—¿Ven?— Dijo con el ego por las nubes. —Puedo hacer esto y muchos más.~—

—Sólo puedes hacerlo por que me estoy haciendo ligerito como una pluma.— Esta respuesta le dio un interno golpe bajo a Jackie por que de cierta manera sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, tal vez se caería su pequeña escena.

—¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Entonces que tanto pesas?!—

—Ja, agarrate bien la falda entonces.— Terminó por soltar todo su peso sintiéndo una gran satisfacción de darle una lección al pobre tonto de Jackie mientras que éste simplemente luchaba por no ser aplastado sintiendo sus brazos temblar como si se fueran a romper. ¡Pom! Fue lo aplastado con todo y su orgullo.

—Eso te pasa por ser tan presumido.— Terminó por decir Bruce como si aquello fuese alguna moraleja.

Jonatan estaba que se moría de la risa y Einar lo acompañaba.

Alex quien no estaba muy lejos de ahí solo dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa sintiéndose alegre por ese instante. No solamente por el divertido momento, si no que muy en el fondo le gustaba mucho ver a Einar sonreír...

Jonatan notó como Alex les miraba disimuladamente, y con eso en mente se le ocurrió otra estupidez para hacer. Con el antiguo visitante del dojo no había funcionado, pero puede que tal vez haya un resultado diferente en esa ocasión.

—¡Hey Alex!— Le llamó.

Alex se exaltó un momento, pensó que era muy evidente que estaba admirando a Einar que se sonrojó al instante, esto fue fácil de notar por que sobresaltaba sobre su pelaje.

—¡Ven aquí! Te veo muy solito por allá.—

Alex se acercó y fue recibido con una cariñosa palmadita en su cabeza.

—Siempre estás viendo desde lejos, ¿no te gustaría integrarte con nosotros?—

—¿E-Eh?— Simplemente respondió con confusión.

—¡Sí!— Habló Einar. —¡Siempre veo que estas en una esquinita sin hacer nada!— Pensaba que eso era aburrido, estar en un pinto fijo sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—¡Hey! ¡Es más que eso! Estaba meditando...— El Abra se sintió bastante ofendido por aquel comentario que se molesto sólo un poco.

—Andale, ¿sí? ¡Acompañame!— Einar tomó el brazo de su compañero pegándose mucho contra él, esperando ser lo suficientemente convincente para que accediera.

Alex lo pensó por al menos dos segundos y terminó por soltar un suspiro de derrota.

—Está bien. Pero sólo por esta ocasión.—

—¡Sabía que dirías que sí!— Einar dejó salir una sonrisa victoriosa mientras que Jonatan solo estaba de testigo también sonriendo de lado.

Los otros dos tontos estaban de segundo plano teniendo una pequeña disputa, lo usual.

Jonatan caminaba alrededor del Abra examinándolo completamente, trataba de analizar cada aspecto de él para poder elegir un ejercicio adecuado.

—Hmmm...— Revisó sus brazos y piernas lis cuales se sentían como fideos, tenía una apariencia bastante delicada que si hacía alguna actividad que sobrepasara sus limites se haría pedazos al instante.

—Parece que el atletismo te queda perfecto.— Realmente estaba mintiendo, pero era lo menos pesado que podría hacer.

—Es sólo correr. Pero no podemos comenzar sin que antes hagas tu calentamiento.—

Alex en el fondo se sentía muy emocionado, ya no iba a estar tan aburrido y sin hacer nada por ahí. Con esa motivación, el Abra realizó alegremente todo lo que Jonatan le decía, aunque fue difícil al principio.

Ya era hora de echarse a correr. Jonatan sugirió que hacerlo alrededor del dojo era una buena opción, no era un tramo tan largo y –suponía– que era lo mas sencillo para Alex.

Ambos chiquillos estaban preparándose muy ansiosos.

—En sus marcas. Listos... ¡Ya!—

Einar al momento de arrancar parecía como si estuviera volando, iba a una gran velocidad que no iba a tardar mucho en completar la primera de las tres vueltas que debía dar; mientras que Alex... él sólo daba su mejor esfuerzo. Iba por detrás tragándose el polvo de Einar, su respiración era malísima que término por sentir un gran dolor en el pecho. Necesitaba un descanso, trató de detenerse pero dio un paso el falso...

—¡¡Aaay!!— ¡Pum! Se cayó de cara contra el suelo. —Ouch...—

—¡Ah! ¡Alex!— Einar frenó al instante yendo tras Alex a socorrerlo. Se agachó a la altura del suelo y tomó con ambas manos las suyas, ayudándolo a levantarse. —¿Estás bien?—

Alex se tambaleó que terminó por volver a caerse pero ésta vez encima de Einar, quien lo atrapo a tiempo. Por el poder de la gravedad ambos se fueron contra el piso, el Machop amortiguó la caída de ambos.

Einar se sorprendió de lo ligero que era Alex, pero se sonrojo al instante cuando se dio cuenta de lo acelerado que iba el corazón del contrario.

No había realmente ninguna razón para ponerse nervioso por eso pero el simple hecho de sentirlo era una extraña sensación. Una buena sensación.

Gradualmente ese latir iba asentándose poco a poco hasta regresar a la normalidad.

—Oye Alex, creo que el ejercicio no te conviene mucho...— Dijo Einar riéndose.

—¿Eso crees?— Replicó Alex con un amigable sarcasmo.

El Machop se levantó y le ofreció ayuda a su querido compañero, ambos se tomaron de la mano y ya estaban de pie. Jonatan solo se había quedado de segundo plano, él simplemente había visto todo riendo en su interior.

—Sí, concuerdo con Einar.— Dijo sonriente.

Y eso fue lo único destacable por esas horas de la mañana... ¡Pero este día no termina aquí


End file.
